O'Neill Gang
The O'Neill Gang, sometimes known as The Micks or simply, The Irish gang, are a group of Irish criminals from Empire Bay. They frequently get into conflict with the Italian Mafia, especially with Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, once in a store robbery, then in prison and again when they burn Vito's house down. Their leaders are Brian O'Neill and then Mickey Desmond. They control the Irish-American neighborhoods of Dipton and Kingston on the north west corner of Empire Bay, as these areas has things like Irish pubs such as the Hill of Tara and a large murals of the Irish tri-color. History Origins The O'Neill Gang was first founded in the late 1800's by Irish immigrant Jimmy O'Neill in Empire Bay. During the early days, the gang was one of the most powerful of the Empire bay Gangs. 1940's Years later, during the 1940's, the gang's leadership was succeeded by Jimmy O'Neills grandson, Brian O'Neill. In 1945, the gang went to steal the jewelry store, however Vito and Joe had already beaten them to it first, by the time the police arrived, Vito and Joe had already gotten away and Brian took the fall for the heist, he was later sent to the Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Brian was then killed by Vito, after Leo Galante and Pepe Costa decided to retaliate against O'Neil's prison gang. 1950's During Brian O'Neills time in prison, the role of leadership was later given to O'Neill's cousin Mickey Desmond. And from 1950-51 a gang war had broken out between the O'Neill gangs and the Bombers. The war had weakened both gangs, with only the three Italian mafia families profiting by hiring members of the O'Neill gang and the Bombers to attack each other, effectively playing both sides against one another, while behind the scenes making thousands dollars from the event. By the time of Vito's release from prison the war had stopped leaving both gangs significantly weakened. On top of this, many gang member began to conspire against Mickey, thinking he wasn't a fit leader. Mickey responded by ordering several men to burn down Vito's house as revenge for the killing of Brian and hopefully boosting his reputation. Vito and Joe later attack the Irish gang's bar, the Hill of Tara and succeeded in the killing of Desmond. Jimmy's Vendetta In Jimmy's Vendetta, the Irish gang was under the leadership of Tam Brodie. Brodie's cousins Sean, James and Bill are all high ranking members. Jimmy eventually kills Tam and his his cousins in retaliation for betraying him. As most members, including the bosses are either dead or had left the gang, it is unknown what the gang has become. Members Mafia II *Jimmy O'Neill - (Founder, Deceased) *Brian O'Neill - (Boss, Unknown-1945), (Deceased) *Mickey Desmond - (Boss, 1945-1951), (Deceased) *The Irish Bartender - (Associate) Jimmy's Vendetta *Tam Brodie (Jimmy DLC's, 1950s-195?), (Deceased) *Sean Brodie - (Jimmy DLC's, Deceased) *James Brodie - (Jimmy DLC's, Deceased) *Bill Brodie - (Jimmy DLC's, Deceased) Gallery File:Irlandes.png|Member File:Tombrodie.png|Tam Brodie File:Irish.png Category:Empire Bay Category:Gangs in Mafia II Category:Irish Gang